


Untouched

by Acinonyx1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dark Thor, Dubious Consent, First Time, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Poor Loki, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acinonyx1/pseuds/Acinonyx1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor takes advantage of Loki while he sleeps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untouched

Loki with his tricks had been the only one to escape the battle without aches and bruises, and whilst others drank to rejoice and dull away the pain, he sits nursing his drink. Lips pursed and judging is a common look on him, but Thor pushes to involve his brother in the celebrations. 

Thor drinks twice the amount Loki does but he’s still proud; Loki is little tipsy and tired and that’s more than he’s ever been. He throws an arm around Loki’s shoulders and laughs as Fandral retells their victory to a pretty redhead in his lap.

“They exaggerate their triumphs,” Loki scoffs and refuses the new drink Thor tries to pass into his hands.

“And where’s the fun in the truth Loki? You’d know all about lying,” Fandral yells. 

Loki sighs and Thor laughs. “Brother! Drink more! Enjoy yourself!” 

Loki shrugs off Thor’s arm and nods at a passed out fellow in the corner. “I’d rather not end up like that.” 

Loki excuses himself from the celebrations early, just before the alcohol can really take hold and Thor watches him leave as he always does. He sees his brother’s drunken stumble as he disappears from view and decides he’ll check on Loki later before turning back to his friends. 

Thor roars, smashes his tankard to the ground and everyone cheers as another drink is passed into his hands. It’s a fine celebration indeed. 

It’s in the early hours of the morning that Thor makes his way to Loki’s chambers. It’s quiet in the palace and Thor enters Loki’s room with no disturbances. Rumpled clothing lay on the floor, a sign that the effects of the drinks must have been stronger on Loki than Thor imagined. 

It’s the sight that greets him on the bed that is most pleasant. Where Thor has always been handsome his brother is _pretty_. And lying there asleep in just a thin linen tunic (that barely cover his upper thighs), Thor can truly take in his brother’s form. Those long limbs and lean muscle under soft white skin. Features that look so sharp when Loki’s awake and plotting are innocent and open now.

No man or woman has been with him, Thor is sure of that. Loki has always been disinterested and withdrawn, quick to spit insult at any who try. He prefers his magic and books over the pleasures of the flesh. 

Thor wants to show him. Loki should know how the touch of another could please him. But Thor is greedy. Loki is unmarked and untouched and it’s delicious. No one but someone of the same position will be touching him. Loki is a prince and only his brother should be able to touch him like that. 

Thor is close enough to touch now and he smiles as he runs his fingers oh so lightly over Loki’s ankle. His brother doesn’t move, his sleep is too deep, face buried in the pillows and Thor thanks the alcohol for that. Loki would protest if he woke. His weakness is that he’s too proud; he wouldn’t let Thor do this to him. But Thor knows his brother; he knows that Loki _needs_ this. 

His fingers track up Loki’s leg. His skin is smooth, smoother than Thor’s ever will be. He’s hairless here and Thor wants to lift Loki’s tunic up, see if he’s just as hairless in the places where he’ll be most sensitive. Thor has time to take this slow though, it’s barely into the next day and he has hours to play and guide his brother’s body. 

Thor climbs onto the bed and his next touch is firmer, more confident. Thor’s hands trail up to Loki’s thighs where he begins to massage the flesh. Loki shifts in his sleep but no more and Thor continues his ministrations. Let Loki enjoy this. His skin has always felt cool to the touch and Thor thinks his warm hands probably feel nice. 

“You fought hard today brother,” Thor murmurs and presses harder to work out the knots in Loki’s thighs. “You don’t seem to enjoy the celebrations like the others, but this you will enjoy.” Muscles tense and then relax under his hands and he hears Loki sigh. He’s turned his face more to the side now, pale skin framed by dark hair. A particularly difficult knot has Thor working Loki’s thigh until Loki’s unconsciously spreading his legs. 

Thor moves in-between them and considers where to touch next. He’d only need a finger to shift the fabric of Loki’s clothing up, reveal his intimate parts to him. No need to rush though. And when the tunic is almost sheer, there’s no way Thor can stop himself from reaching up and stroking his hands up Loki’s sides. Loki’s so much smaller, so much less muscle and yet so strong. Thor presses through the fabric, moving higher and under Loki, seeking out those pink nubs that he can tease.

Thor is gentle at first. He’s not sure what his brother can take and so he runs a finger around each of Loki’s nipples. It’s a barely there touch through the fabric, as light as a god can be. Thor builds up the pressure slowly, still just circling until Loki gasps and shifts and Thor smiles as his boldness grows. The next touch is a pinch and a twist, the continuous movement of Thor’s hands until Loki begins to shiver. 

“You like that?” Thor whispers and he feels his own cock stir when Loki’s face scrunches up and a little noise escapes him. Minutes pass like this and by now Thor is wishing he could see. Loki’s nipples must be pink and sore by now; sensitive to the way Thor squeezes them between two fingers and tugs at them. There are more gasping noises, tight exhales and inhales and Loki’s body moves under him. Loki’s lost in a dream now, one where Thor’s pleasing hands are just his imagination.

“These are not even the most sensitive parts of you and yet you like it so much. It’s here -” Thor moves his hands suddenly, pushes them under the tunic and cups Loki’s ass. “That you will be most pleased.”

Loki is smooth and soft and firm all at the same time. No undergarments lie in the way of Thor’s touch and he proceeds to squeeze and knead the flesh.

On his stomach with his legs spread Loki is perfectly positioned for Thor to spread his cheeks, pull them apart to reveal his tight little hole. Thor was right. Loki is just as hairless here as he is everywhere else and he doesn’t pause to question it. Loki is pretty everywhere and Thor has the time to just take it all in. 

Loki would not like Thor to see him like this, Thor is sure of this. For that, he’s grateful that Loki has slept through all this. This is intimate and precious and Thor thinks Loki wouldn’t understand if he now awoke. How is he supposed to resist showing his brother how good it can be? 

Loki will like this. 

Thor leans down, hands still spreading Loki’s cheeks. The first touch of his tongue to Loki’s hole is merely a quick swipe. Loki’s scent is strongest here. It’s clean and musky and so _Loki_ that Thor’s second swipe of his tongue is frantic and gluttonous. A shiver runs through Loki and then there’s a hiccupped gasp. It’s an unusual feeling for Loki but Thor’s continuous licks at his hole shortly have his brother panting. 

“Enjoy this, brother,” Thor mumbles, runs his tongue around the rim of Loki’s hole and then sucks at it aggressively.

“Ah!” The sound that leaves Loki’s lips is high pitched and foreign, a sound of delight and pleasure. Thor needs to hear it more often. 

Loki is restless now. He shifts about, bed sheets now rumpled from being twisted in his hands. Loki’s face must be flushed now, hair tangled from the thrashing about, mouth making a lovely ‘o’ shape around all his noises. Thor wants to look. But he’s not going to take his mouth away now, not when he’s now licking into Loki, pushing into that tightness with his tongue. 

It feels exquisite. The one place where Loki is warm rather than cool and he’s clamping down on Thor’s tongue, trying to pull him in deeper. Thor’s tongue isn’t enough for something like that but Loki still whines and accepts the pleasure forced upon him. Thor pulls back, places a kiss over the skin and then gives sharp quick flicks of the tongue over Loki’s hole. Loki gasps and Thor soothes the sensitive skin with a long swipe of his tongue from Loki’s perineum up to his tightening hole. 

Thor knows how to please. He knows what drives women delirious, what makes them eager and what makes them come and the same things work on Loki. 

Loki is hard, pressing down on the sheets unconsciously. He must be _dripping_. Thor won’t play with him there though, not when Loki is wanton with pleasure. There’s only so much he’ll be able to take. 

Thor takes Loki apart with every press of his tongue. He kisses and sucks, makes Loki wet and aching and then does it again just so Thor can hear him sob. He’s graceful even like this, arching into every swipe of Thor’s tongue, body quivering beautifully.

It’s almost too much for Thor. Here’s his brother, a man usually so proud and cunning, reduced to whimpering and trembling as he’s fucked by Thor’s tongue. Loki’s so responsive when his hole is played with it’s almost addictive. He could continue like this, bring Loki to orgasm with just his tongue, but there are others things they can do. 

Loki is just as greedy as his brother. This can’t be enough for him.

He pulls away and Loki whines; his hole now slick with saliva and a light shade of red from all the attention. Loki’s pushing back against nothing now, enticing and begging.

“Oh brother. How needy you are. Someone needs to be taking care of you. You need to be touched here, don’t you?” Thor whispers and circles his finger around Loki’s wet hole. 

“Ah!” 

Thor presses with his finger, hinting at pushing inside and almost groans at the way Loki presses back. “You’ve never had anything here before have you? But you need it now. It’s okay Loki.” He pushes his finger in up to the first knuckle. There’s not quite enough lubricant but Loki is whimpering and clenching around him. He’s gripping the bed sheets; hard cock rubbing against it and Thor wants no one else to see Loki like this. 

He pushes all the way in and begins to thrust in a way that’s slow and gentle. It needs to be good for Loki and Thor lets him gets used to the unfamiliar stretch. Soon Loki is rocking back into his touch and Thor consider letting his brother come undone like this, fucking himself on Thor’s hand until he spills onto the bed sheets. It’s a beautiful sight, his finger disappearing into Loki’s stretched hole over and over.

Thor grins and then curls his finger up and rubs. 

“Ah! Aah~!” Loki’s body jerks, everything clenching and unclenching and Thor takes delight in repeating his ministrations, pressing up on that spot inside Loki that has him struggling to breathe. His brother likes the stretch, likes the press on his prostate and the feeling of being fucked.

Oh. Thor is tempted. He’s hard and desires to press Loki down further into the sheets and bury his cock inside him. He wants to draw truly desperate sounds from Loki, watch as he’s overcome with pleasure. Thor’s cock would please him much more than just his finger.

Thor growls and the next push of his finger is almost cruel, too rough that it makes Loki whimper and shake.

Not now. Not today. There will be another time.

“Ngh! Ah-!” Every harsh press of his finger punches a sound from Loki’s lips. Face twisted, hair tangled, a pretty mess as he just takes and takes and takes. Loki doesn’t know what he’s doing to Thor; so unaware of his brother’s struggle with self-control.

Thor takes him to the edge and keeps him there. Rubbing over his sweet spot and completely spoiling Loki with pleasure. He knows Loki will come like this, rubbing against the sheets, having his sweet hole fingered and tormented and suddenly Thor doesn’t want to prolong this any further. 

Loki comes with the tense of his body and choked off little cries. His toes curl and fingers twist into the sheets and Thor thinks he’s perfect. He loosens and Thor withdraws his finger, leaving his hole clenching around nothing looking a little red and sore. Loki’s lying in his own come but Thor decides not to clean him up. Let his brother think this was all a pleasant dream.

He has to reluctantly pull himself away from Loki’s bed. It would do him no good to now get caught by his mischievous brother if he wishes to return at a future date. And Thor will return. But for now he’s happy for Loki to awake alone and satisfied.


End file.
